Talk:Way of the Empty Palm
I happen to find this skill works quite well when used in conjunction with repeating strike, and a high damage dual hit, to end the combo as WotEP starts to wear off. :Indeed, this is an excellent energy saver, and since it is an enchantment, Golden Phoenix Strike would work too. The only problem is that most sins think deadly arts is a crappy attribute, in which i think otherwise. Repeating Strike is horrible because it doesn't allow any chance for Double Striking, even auto attacking with Heket's Rampage would be more efficient. Repeating Strike seriously needs a buff, giving a % chance to double strike would be good enough. :Actually, repeating would still be better because daggers have horrible DPS. --Shadowcrest 23:41, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Any other locations? I noticed the 1000 Daggers boss using it when I did the quest, but I haven't really seen it elsewhere... glad I already got it! - Greven 23:13, 19 May 2006 (CDT) Wait, /what/, you mean if my assassin has done this quest and I didn't cap this skill I'm basically screwed over? >> Kessel 06:05, 20 May 2006 (CDT) :Well, until another boss is found (if there is one), just go along with someone doing the quest. --68.142.14.52 06:19, 20 May 2006 (CDT) ::Submitted support ticket to them, got forwarded to Game Support, will post reply here when it arrives. Kessel 10:53, 20 May 2006 (CDT) :::Thank you for contacting the Guild Wars Support Team. :::You may still be able to capture this skill by partying with someone who has (but has not completed) the Halcyon Job quest. :::I am transferring the information that you have submitted to our Quality Assurance Team for further review. Someone will respond :::again if more information is required. However, if no further information is needed, your ticket may be set to "Closed" without :::any further correspondence. :::If you have any further questions, please let us know and we will gladly assist you. :::That's what I got. Hope they take action. Kessel 21:16, 20 May 2006 (CDT) Finally resolved. Kessel 03:31, 1 July 2006 (CDT) There is another boss that has this elite, you have to do some exploring. Hint : Its in Lux territory. :Doubt it.... — Skuld 11:03, 25 July 2006 (CDT) :Never seen it either, and I spend a lot of my time in Luxon territory... Kessel 20:46, 5 August 2006 (CDT) :I might be a bit late in answering this... but, there is a regular assassin boss with that same elite in the same location as the one in the quest. King Neoterikos 11:35, 12 December 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, when factions first came out that boss didn't have the elite, so people could only get it with the quest. I think around July (when Kessel made a comment) they added that boss to let people cap it. -Ezekiel 11:50, 12 December 2007 (UTC) Karate Okay, one more time outside of the edit summaries. Karate is written 空手 in Japanese. The first kanji means "empty" and the second means "hand." Through artistic license, you can get "palm" if you want. But there's no "way of." Contrast with 剣道 and 武士道 which are kendo (usually swordsmanship, but you can say way of the sword if you feel poetic) and bushido (the samurai equivalent of chivalry). 剣 is sword and 武士 is warrior. 道 is what gets translated "way of." It can mean teachings or course and also has the more mundane meaning of street or road. --Fyren 21:35, 4 May 2007 (CDT) :I hate to disappoint you Fyren but all of those symbols appear as squares to me. Good job on knowing Japanese though! /clap--Gigathrash 04:24, 23 June 2007 (CDT) ::The 'squares' are usually the result of your browser being unable to support UTF-8 encoding. My version of firefox shows them just fine. Metasynaptic 01:14, 20 August 2007 (CDT) :::omg I'm writing a year later ;p Strictly, the characters are chinese. Japanese took pretty much the entire lexicon of chinese characters and refers to it as kanji, which is the japanified form of "Hanzi" meaning "letters of Han" otherwise known as chinese. Edit-掌 means palm. --BeeD 10:06, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Icon More like Way of the Empty Face! --Lann 10:24, 26 July 2007 (CDT) :/sarcaism You are very funny Umm...Ok No-one mentioned this before...but THIS SKILL IS SO INCREADIBLY AWESOME!!!!!!1111111oneoneoneoneoneone !--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Spam']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 02:51, 20 December 2007 (UTC) :That's because, before this buff (which although now let's you maintain it, isn't as good as another elite option), it was crap. --NYC Elite 20:03, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ::its still meh. Although it was nice to get the idea of Sand Shards + Jungle Strike spamming (until I noticed Sand Shards is Scythe only) --- -- (s)talkpage 20:15, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :::That's the reason sand shards is scythe only ^^ Lord of all tyria 20:16, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Mhmm. It was... Abused ;) But back then Jungle Strike hadn't a ½ activation. It was with Double Attacks + IAS, iirc. --- -- (s)talkpage 20:46, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Exhausting assault. 2 attacks, 1/2 sec activation. Big dommage. Lord of all tyria 20:47, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Oh, yeah. /brainmalfuntion. Also, zzz --- -- (s)talkpage 20:48, 15 April 2008 (UTC)